girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2011-04-04 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Something's Wrong ''' ---- so we once again see Agatha's future secretary and with the new Sensehal Vandemonde, but who would dare break in so clumsily ? Agathahetrodyne 22:05, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : It's not clumsy, it's a Jägermonster being subtle (see, the door is back upright and almost in the right position). Argadi 00:46, April 4, 2011 (UTC) : ''Oggie!'' --Rej ¤¤? 05:48, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Very true that is subtle for a Jagermonster , and unusally neat. Agathahetrodyne 15:09, April 4, 2011 (UTC) But what could they be after? Unless, of course, it's plans for the Coffee Engine? Xelvonar 15:15, April 4, 2011 (UTC) A subtle webcomic reference in there, in case anyone missed it. Didn't we have a page for listing this stuff? Also, is that a centaur in the background? Synalon Etuul 19:18, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, what you are seeing is a human torso grafted onto a bovine body, probably that of a cow. I am judging from the way the animal part of the figure appears, not the human part. The human part has long hair but has a flat chest and so it is not possible to judge from that part of the figure. Let's just say that the sex of this critter is indeterminate and leave it at that. -- Billy Catringer 00:45, April 5, 2011 (UTC) : Yep, the page is Shoutouts to other webcomics (and it has shout-ins at the bottom as well). I added Octopus Pie yesterday (the second recorded shoutout to that comic), if there's another shout please document it. Argadi 23:10, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Amusing, if you look at the picture above the pie and count the limbs you will find it has no more than Boris. It's a hextopus. --Rej ¤¤? 04:19, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Who is she? What I found interesting was that it appears that "Agatha's Assistant" isn't formally working for Vandemonde, but seems to have taken an 'I'm here, where do I start, and I'm not taking no for an answer' stance. Donovan Ravenhull 19:25, April 4, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, Van's question ("Who '''are you?") is very apt. Argadi 23:10, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :: I noticed something. Everywhere we have seen her she is carrying her book. What does this mean? --Rej ¤¤? 04:19, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: It's The Book... The Book of Doooooom!!!!... Donovan Ravenhull 04:55, April 5, 2011 (UTC) The Dark Fleet rumor : Also wonder whether the Assistant started the Wulfenbach Dark Fleet rumor. Does she fall into the same category as Higgs, an unstoppable enigma? Argadi 23:18, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :I would conjecture that she is the and Mrs. von Mekkhan. She is obviously a top-flight executive assistant and her long suit is bean-counting. -- Billy Catringer 00:33, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::As for the "Dark Fleet" it is not all that wild a conjecture given the and of the Black Squad. If you have a technology capable of making soldiers, along with their arms, equipment and uniforms disappear in plain sight, then it is not that much of a strain to believe that the same sort of thing might be done to an entire fleet of ships. Given that Mechanicsburg appears to be well inland, the fleet in question must be aerial in nature. Stealth bombers and troop transports, anyone? -- Billy Catringer 01:13, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Who Broke the Door? Ok we seem to not be asking the right question here, who knows that Vandemone is actualy in charge of the town?, and what could they want with him ? Agathahetrodyne 15:49, April 5, 2011 (UTC) : The Generals would know. I think it's someone they've sent to tell him about a more general state of war the House of Heterodyne now finds itself in. Being a Jaeger, they couldn't wander around or loiter in the street yet, so they used their "key" that opens most doors. I doubt Vanemonde has been in his usual haunts lately. --Zerogee 19:01, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :: hmm, but did the generals or their subordinates have the time to get there? when was the last time we saw vole? Finn MacCool 19:24, April 5, 2011 (UTC) The Jager Generals would know, but I doubt if they would have had his door broken. Anything can happen in a story, but it seems logical for them to have instructed their messenger to wait for the younger von Mekkhan's return rather than breaking into his domicile. Remember, Lunevka is in the Great Hospital of Mechanicsburg. If she has gotten wind of von Mekkhan's survival, she will have deduced that he or someone of his descent is actually in charge of Mechanicsburg. Much of the hospital staff is likely aware of the leadership situation in Mechanicsburg, but are not aware of Lunevka's hearing ability or even that is really Lucezia-in-Anevka-Clank. Anevka is rapidly becoming too complicated a character to handle easily. Let's see, there would have been Anevka-in-the-flesh, Anevka-Once-in-the-Flesh-but-Transferred-to-a-Clank. Anevka-the-Clank, and now, Lunevka who is actually a copy of Lucrezia occupying Anevka's former clank body. Lunevka likely does not know about the fail-safe that Tarvek built into Anevka-the-Clank. It's going to be interesting anyway you look at it. -- Billy Catringer 23:56, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Another possibilty (just to throw another idea into the bin before tomorrow comic) is perhaps someone from the Baron's camp paid von Mekkhan a visit. I wouldn't put it past Klaus to know more than he has let on about the true situation in Mechanicsburg; he's shown to know more than others suspected in the past. But then again, as far as we know, he's still in a medically-induced coma to keep him down until he heals. Xelvonar 02:05, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes Vole is a loose cannon, and the sort to break a door if no-one answers his gentle knock. Agathahetrodyne 23:57, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page